


【网管萝】一个备胎的悲伤的故事

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【网管萝】一个备胎的悲伤的故事

网管喜欢把他和萝莉之间那些秘事称呼为偷情。就算萝莉再不承认，他也依然坚持着。只是因为这之中有个“情”字，哪怕是偷来的。  
萝莉身体比常人更瘦弱一些，所以窝在他怀里时如此契合，就像他们间的每一个亲吻甚至每一场性爱，如此令人沦陷。  
萝莉懒散地做在沙发上，光着的脚踩上网管的裆处，恶意地用脚尖挤压着那包裹在长裤里的硬物，问答他的真心：“诶，你是不是犯贱啊？”  
他笑得意气风发，连眼角都好心情地上扬着。即使说出来的话再刺耳也让网管移不开视线，只是心甘情愿地亲吻萝莉的脚趾示意自己的臣服。  
他宁愿萝莉就这样吊着他一辈子，也不是直截了当地告诉他错了用神，将不屑表现地如此明显。  
网管将柜上的早已点燃的蜡烛取下，侧拿着使蜡油熔化得更多，滴上萝莉的肚皮。  
突如其来的疼痛使得萝莉吸了口气，蜜穴将体内阴茎咬得更紧。这样的痛楚带着快意，身体越是颤抖，越是渴望更多。  
网管不停地滴着蜡油，红色的蜡滴凝固在白皙的皮肤上，妖冶极了。  
萝莉口中吐出的细碎的呻吟已带上了享受，他的双腿也将网管的腰夹得更紧，后穴瘙痒难耐，扭动着腰要求更猛烈的撞击。  
网管没立刻回应，只是将蜡油滴在更敏感的乳头上。  
“啊——”  
萝莉身子一抖，后穴突然痉挛起来，吸得网管头皮发麻，他强忍着膨胀的欲望，滴下更多的蜡油在那乳头附近。  
“你动啊……快……我要你……”  
是了，萝莉在自己身下辗转呻吟时，是他难得不会拒绝的时候。网管将自己的性器狠狠埋入萝莉身体更深处，复俯下身吮吸着萝莉脆弱纤细的脖颈，听着他渴求的喘息声，假装他们间是有爱情的。  
被扔下的蜡烛静静地吞噬起了同被甩在地上衣服一角。


End file.
